


Mates

by morgansoul



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Comfort, Cute lesbians, F/F, Fluff, I really ship the two of them, Not Canon Compliant, They have more chemistry than Edward and Bella in the whole series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgansoul/pseuds/morgansoul
Summary: Edward, Bella and Renesmee travel to Alaska to visit the Denali, months after what happened with the Vulturi. Their intentions are to spend a weekend in the company of their cousins, but Edward and Kate, confirm their suspicions about a certain situation and decide to act.////////// PAUSED ///////////
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Garrett/Kate (Twilight), Tanya Denali/Carmen Denali, Tanya/Carmen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I wrote and I have to update other fics, but I really wanted to write something for the ship Tanya / Carmen, so I will leave this mini fic here, even if nobody will read it. The idea is that there will only be 3 short chapters, unless something else occurs to me. If you like the ship, the story or have any suggestions, you just have to comment <3
> 
> I will update the other fics at some point, but I had a pretty difficult year so I hope you can excuse me. I hope you like it!

Having a partner was a privilege that not all vampires knew, because finding your soul mate wasn't always an easy nor possible task. Many vampires gave up before they even tried, but it was understandable, who wanted to spend an eternity of solitude? The prospect was not only despairing, but also overwhelming for any undead.

While some vampires were surrounded by members of their coven, by their family, and found the affection and support they needed in them, nothing was comparable to filling the void that the absence of a mate left within them. The pairing between vampires was something very similar to the imprint of the shape-shifters. A connection that arose between two beings, vampiric or not, the first time they crossed glances; a type of bond that was established immediately and suddenly, showing the people involved that they had met those who would complete them, the ones that would understand them better, in a matter of minutes, than their family in centuries.

But what if a vampire refused to find someone? What if every attempt she made was nothing more than a cover to hid her own emotions? Was that even possible?

"Succubus, the original," Edward said, staring at the woman's golden orbs, who was sitting on the sofa next to him.

The mind of the female was very difficult for him to understand, despite hearing all the thoughts that crossed it; first because Tanya thought in a sort of old Russian dialect, second, because her mind leaped from one idea to another with astonishing speed and a disturbing lack of meaning.

The vampire's corners moved sideways and curved into a snouted, cheeky smile. Her mind quickly created a rather sexually explicit image involving them both and very little clothes. Edward had thought that by saying that, he would be able to focus the thoughts of the elder of the Denali, but the result was much more effective than he expected, no doubt.

"Worried about being my next victim?” Leaving the book in her hands on her own lap, Tanya rested her elbow on the back of the sofa and the chin on her right hand.

"Actually, no, I know you like my wife too much," now it was Edward's turn to smile with sufficiency. He noticed how the muscles of Tanya's body were strained for a fraction of a second, how her mind had so quickly set aside an idea that he had almost been able to hear.

Edward had begun to suspect that he was right about the previous flirting trials of the blonde, a long time ago. Surely that's why he hadn't completely turned away and why he followed the game until he found himself in that situation. Maybe he was old-fashioned, but the telepath wasn't as blind as everyone seemed to be; yes, he played with the advantage of knowing what was going on in people’s minds, but even a deaf person might have noticed certain clear patterns of behavior.

The silence was barely maintained for five seconds, before the woman offered a quick response that would have probably make Edward blush before than surprise him.

"Well, I’d never refuse a threesome”.

But there it was, that lower, darker note in a corner of her mind, the only sign that offered Edward enough resistance to that imposing beauty and charm: revulsion, disgust, rejection. The young man knew that it was somewhat unconscious and could only superficially understand Tanya's motives for behaving as she did, after all, the vampires were nothing more than a large set of old-fashioned, closed-minded old people. From one part of Tanya's mind, in a secluded and subtle way, that whisper caught up with the vampire every time she insinuated herself, leading him to reject her again and again. It was no longer just a question of the absence of a mate bond between the two of them, but that the slovenka wouldn’t stop fighting her own nature, as if it was the worst of curses.

"I think I'm fine without one," the man murmured, before turning his gaze to the door and increasing his tone of voice a little, "you're back soon”.

"Bella was worried that you would decide to run away with my sister," Kate replied with a mocking smile as she entered the room, closely followed by Garrett.

"It's not true!” Bella shouted, she was following Carmen and preceded Renesmee and Eleazar, in that order.

"They're all a gang of distrustful people, don't listen to them, Edward," Carmen's kind, tender voice always seemed to placate any nearby altercation, it was surprising.

The Spanish had advanced to sit on the arm of the sofa, on the side where Tanya was, and looked at both with a broad smile. Eleazar had gone to find a seat in a chair, accompanied by the youngest of the Cullens, who was showing him her growing stamp collection. Bella had gone to where Edward was and had sat on his lap, so the real fear that the youngest of the blondes had suggested was evident. In that precise moment, Tanya rearranged her position, stopping when her back came into contact with Carmen's body, feeling quite comfortable being backed by the dark-haired woman.

"Were you talking about something interesting?” Bella looked first at Edward and then at Tanya.

The blonde opened her lips to offer an answer, but the young man was much faster.

"We were discussing whether or not the story of a couple of women, who fled to live together and ended up receiving a pension from King George III for the idealization of them at the time, was true,” he had recently read that one in a book, so it seemed like a good way out. Surprisingly, Tanya didn't even blink nor look at him.

"You mean Sarah and Eleanor?” Carmen looked at him with curiosity reflected in her eyes. Meanwhile, her hand had ended up resting on Tanya's shoulder and granting some soft strokes to it.

"Have you read it?” With both eyebrows raised, Edward smiled. “It's a very interesting book”.

"If you're going to debate about a book, I think it's my time to sneak out," Garrett said, from across the room, only to earn an electric shock from his partner.

Kate had fixed her attention on her sister, so she did not even look at him when she did that.

_"What are you playing at, Cullen?"_ thought the youngest of the blondes, with enough intensity to get a discrete look from the telepath, as well as a fleeting smile. _"It wasn’t my imagination, was it?"_ at that thought, Edward denied with a disguised movement of his head.

"What book is it?” Eleazar looked at his companion, curiously.

"Señoras que se empotraron hace mucho," Tanya replied in Spanish. Of course she knew that book, it had been curiously entertaining and fun to read.

"And I thought you didn't read what I recommended you," Carmen joked, before turning her head, enough to look at Eleazar. “I've got it in our room, if you want, I'll lend it to you later”.

"Please, I don't want to be the only one who hasn't read it," he acknowledged, in a minute, leaving embarrassment, before returning all his attention to the stamps of the little girl, who continued to ignore the conversation.

"Don't come around again without Emmett, you make me feel silly," Garrett protested, circling Kate's waist with his left arm, seeking to distract her before she tried to electrocute him again, "and I'm not going to read that. Less if I already have a lady to put me against the wall”.

"Garrett!” Bella glared at the ex-soldier with a killing gaze and crossed her arms with some annoyance.

"And you dare to speak about us... This youth today is much worse," he protested, earning another small electroshock from the blonde who had her back stuck against him.

Everyone laughed, but the conversation soon changed and lightened, thus allowing the day to move forward with the same calm as a stream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, university kept all my focus and I hadn't been able to write nor translate.

The rest of the day went through with peace of mind. The Denali showed the land surrounding the house the Cullen, for although Edward already knew them and both Bella and Renesmee had spent afew hours that morning hunting in the area, the last two had not yet seen almost anything. By the time they returned to the Denali house it was already mid-afternoon and the sun was starting to come down. Everyone seemed happy, but none of them, not even Renesmee, showed a single drop of tiredness, on the contrary, the child's voice made its way, first as a whisper and then a second time, more forcefully.

"Can we ice-skate in one of the icy lakes?” Renesmee's question surprised the adults present, unaccustomed to hearing the voice of the child.

The seven vampires exchanged quick glances, until Tanya, Kate and Carmen sketched out broad smiles, their thoughts, mainly those of the youngest of blondes, leading Edward to imitate the gesture. The vampire could not ignore the idea Katrina had had in a matter of seconds; almost seemed she had been waiting for the opportunity to carry out such a plan.

"Why don't you and Tanya look for them," Edward said, turning to Carmen, "and the rest of us race to the lake four miles south? We all know that Tanya is the strongest and fastest, even with me here, it would not be fair for her to compete with us... And I've heard the rumors about you, Carmen”.

"It must be age," the eldest of the Denali murmured.

"You know what they say about wine, so your argument is terrible, honey," the Spaniard approached the leader of her clan and intertwined one of her arms with the other’s, seeking to reinforce her words; Kate and Edward exchanged a quick glance. “That's fine with us, but on the way back you have to include us in the race and it's not worth the excuse that you don't like to lose”.

"It sounds fair," this time, it was Kate who interfered, taking Garrett from the jacket with the right hand and Eleazar's arm with her left, before walking out.

The Cullens followed them and the other two women remained silent in the kitchen, watching through the glass window how it began what was going to be a very unfair career. Everyone knew Edward was the fastest vampire in his family and probably the ones competing at the time. Tanya rested her head on the brunette's shoulder and remained in that position until a minute or two after they all disappeared into the snowy forest.

"We should look for the skates," Carmen leaned her head a little, enough to perch her cheek against Tanya’s forehead.

"I'm trying to remember where we put them last time”.

"Last time she… Kept them”, Carmen swallowed and looked down, sadness could be clearly visible on her face.

"I know," although Tanya was quite adept at lying and hiding her emotions, the pain she still felt from her younger sister's death was so deep that she outperfied her own ability to hide it—I think she used to put them in the basement closet, I'll look there.

"I’ll go with you," the brunette left a fleeting kiss on the eldest's pale hair and began to move, without any hurry, walking at a calm pace.

Carmen did let go of Tanya's arm, but she held her hand and laced their fingers. The wound that Irina's death had caused in the Denali family was still completely open and far from beginning to heal. Everyone knew that Tanya was the one who carried it the worst, for she would never let them through any of the barriers she lifted around her chest, and, without a partner to share it, everything was even more complicated.

The blonde said nothing and merely caressed the other woman’s phalanxes with her fingertips, distractedly. That gesture made her feel better, in some way, while it comforted the Spaniard more than anyone would be willing to recognize out loud.

Carmen opened the basement door and came in, pulling after Tanya, who seemed a little more reluctant. The room had no windows and was completely underground, consisting of thick concrete walls. The place was prepared to contain vampires thirsty for human blood, if at some point they became aggressive, or if they were not ready to restrain themselves and a human decided to make a spontaneous visit to the house. The door was also thick and knobless, created from a complex alloy of osmium and tungsten, which made it extremely heavy and hard, with two single five-millimeter slit at the top and outside of the frame; in case any human got trapped inside, so it could survive.

The basement had several shelves full of objects as diverse as the vampires themselves were; there were boxes with relics for about a millennium, others with original paintings and works of art, antique clothing or past seasoned... There were also some instruments, quite well maintained, that did not fit in the room intended to have them, on the top floor; one bed, another row of shelves, full of books of all eras, including manuscripts, and a small section dedicated to sports, where everyone's skates were to be.

Both women headed for that part of the big basement. Tanya let go of the Spaniard to pick up the box, although her frown began to frown when she noticed that the box weighed very little. A grimace of confusion appeared on her face when she saw that the box was empty.

“That's weird... Irina always kept them here”, the name felt strange on her lips and her tongue seemed reluctant to let it go.

Tanya left the box in place and looked at Carmen. It was just a moment, but they both got lost in each other's eyes. Both could spend eternity with their gaze fixed on the amber orbs of the opposite, but they both found it an absurd and impossible idea when they stopped to think about it for long enough.

It was a familiar click that got them out of self-absorption. Despite knowing what the sound meant, the two ran to the basement door, as if they were still in time to keep it from closing.

Carmen stopped at the foot of the downward staircase, Tanya went up and knocked on the door hard enough to shake the whole house, but not to break it or move it. She knew I couldn't, because it had been with her that they had tested the boundaries of that room while building it.

"Damn it!", with a second punch and some dust falling from the ceiling, the house trembled again, but the door did not move.

Carmen then climbed the ladder and placed a hand on Tanya's back. The entire body of the Slav seemed to stiff, before completely relax, due to the small contact between the two, so she rested his forehead against the metal and took a deep breath. It was impossible for it to close itself, less possible that wind could manage to move it… Someone had locked them up, but neither of them dared to say it out loud.

"I'm sure they'll soon realize and they’ll come find us”, with slow movements, Carmen's fingers stroked the other woman's back from top to bottom, she knew Tanya disliked to be locked and it was hard for her to be there “they can't skate if we don't bring them the skates”.

"You're right...”

“I usually am, love”.

A second sigh of Tanya and the Spanish had already surrounded her by the waist with both arms, then resting her chin on the shoulder of the eldest, her fingers now stroking the blonde’s abdomen. The silence that was created between the two was far from uncomfortable, it was something comforting and warm that would serve so that the two could relax a little. Tanya, however, had to hold back any sound to scape from her lips, caused by the closer and closer contact with her… Her what? Sister? Friend? Something else?

There were to many questions that the Slav didn’t want to ask herself.

* * *

"They're going to kill us," Kate said, as she turned her head long enough to look at the man, as they both ran back to the lake.

Both had used the excuse of wanting a rematch to go back to the house and close the basement door, as Kate had her skates stored elsewhere for a couple of weeks. If she had planned it in time, she was sure that nothing would have gone as well as it had.

"Only if they find out it was us... I hope you're good at lying, Kate” Edward let out a little laugh and started braking as they approached the lake to reach the human trot.


End file.
